dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lirielle/BuildTemplate
Since I cant post in http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Dofus:AdminChat, I will abuse this page for little (I have also posted my thought before somewhere, but did not find that page atm). Feel free to move this comment where it suits better. Basically, all builds are only views of one player and as such they should be all moved into user pages. Each class should have 1 extra page where anyone may add link to his own new and wonderful "Ecaflip/Chance/Foggie/Shovel version". So the Ecaflip/Builds page remains just a collection of links to all users pages who wish to share what they were wearing and were they killed what monster and gained how much xp. This would mean the "build" is their build and what they post there is their own thoughts and views and not backed up by other wiki users (who may only post comments on discussion page). The build pages as they are now, being part of Class page, gain more value for what they should. Many builds are too old, never been updated with changes in the spells, items and monsters. Many are giving advice that is either wrong or quite debatable. But since they still "belong" to original poster, other members are not even trying to update current builds, instead everyone starts their own new slightly different build page. Of course new players come and look for advice, but the advice they currently get is too "official". I have not high level chars for each class, but for those classes I have played long enough, there is only 1-2 reasonably good "build(s)", used by most chars. Information about this main way to raise char for this class could be added into main page and it would only contain short description of main stats and key spells. All other variations of main theme, all other special builds should be only accessible from builds page linking to each user. The information in main class build would remain editable and updatable by every member unlike separate build pages which belong to each separate user. -- Fogleg 17:41, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :You are welcome to use this talk page ;). But also note that if the Dofus:AdminChat project page is protected, its talk page is accessible by all. Thanks for your input. Though we basically agree on the symptoms, I wouldn't say that all builds should remain on user pages. As you rightly say, there are some good "standard" builds that can be given as models to new players so they avoid making wobbly characters. How the community should decide what build goes where may be the most difficult issue to solve. If we could - but it may well be just a dream - come to a standard way of presenting builds, this might be an added value. (It would allow having an insight into the builds without reading the whole story, and facilitate comparisons - including bewteen variants). That is the point of this BuildTemplate page. I will try to make up a sample build to illustrate what I have in mind. --Lirielle 19:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Also, the build should include information about the cost. Is it based on scrolling stats and using only best available equipment (large amount of rare equipment is simply unavailable in Rosal) or can it be used by average player with limited amount of kamas? Including equipment in build page might become nightmare since it all depends on what kind of items you can get and what to do if you cant get some item. At low level practically all builds follow same adventurer/gobball/robber/prespic set pattern so its hardly unique for any of the builds, same way any player wants Gelano following any kind of build. At high levels it becomes matter of "if you can find item X then use it with item Y, else get item Z and W, unless you want to have stat Q in which case go for item X without item Y but still Z is good to have too". All too complex. Maybe only include "suggested" sets unless whole build relies on specific weapon. :The build template should mention if it is solo or group build. And if it is PvM or PvP build. :Then there is problem with all the current builds. I strongly feel most of them have became useless anyway and since none of them follow the new template, I think they should all be moved away for now. This means new builds must be written using current situation in the game (no more wear Prespic Set and kill Piglets until level 50). -- Fogleg 09:18, 23 March 2007 (UTC)